Task force X
by Tatterdelimon
Summary: CADMUS assemble a team of metahumans and mercenaries to serve as a special ops task force and weapon againgst the justice league.


It all started as a routine heist, I needed more Zinothium to power my little toys, and so like any self-respecting thief I went out to steal some.  
I'd heard that Star-labs had some, It was supposed to be a cake-walk after all if the combined security talents of Robin and Cyborg couldn't keep me out then no bunch of lab-coats with their test-tubes was going to come close.

Unfortunately my disreputable source was more disreputable then I had given him credit for, and instead of a nice lump of Zinothium ore I was rewarded with a bash over the head and a parting gift of 20'000 volts courtesy of uncle-sam's finest.

I awoke in cuffed to a chair a black room, you know the type; endless black void lit only by a single glaring spotlight focused at my face, standard interrogation tactic 05 make the subject feel small, alone. These weren't you basic cuffs either, but huge fore-arm length sleeves of metal and computers to monitor my blood pressure and muscle tension. a quick flex of my wrists brought about a burst of pain as the extra set of cuffs holding them together constricted, cutting off the blood flow, they eased of a second later but the point was made; whoever had caught me knew what they were doing.

"Red-X, you are hereby charged with the following crimes; grand larceny, breaking and entering, trespassing on government property and a hoard of others too numerous to list."

Looking up I spotted the source of the voice; female, black, overweight obviously government… wait a second, I'd heard about this chick before; Amanda Waller, a high muckety-muck in some super-secret government agency or another. I must have pissed of somebody important…maybe that senator was still angry which was totally unfair, after all I didn't know that it was his wife…

"Hey baby, when you're good you're good"  
Judging from the look on her face my charming personality was unappreciated

"As it stands if tried in federal court you would not be seeing sunlight for oh…" At this point, she made a show of looking at her watch and doing complicated arithmetic "300 years, 150 for good behaviour."

"No chance of appeal?"

"None." Waller's vague smile told me clearly that she was enjoying this; maybe bondage was a government thing?

"Bugger."

"however…If you were to say…"

She was intentionally dragging it out, making it seem like she would be doing ME a favour at her expense, it was almost insulting, how stupid did they think I was?

"If I was to…?" might as well play along, play the good boy, people get lax around good boys.

"We would like you to place your not…inconsiderable talents at our disposal."

"What sort of disposal?"

"Oh a bit of this, and a bit of that."

"Specifically?"

"We want you to fight the justice league"  
Now usually I pride myself being an expert on talking to women (As I'm sure Raven can attest, man that was a girl who knew what she wanted…) but here I'm sorry to say my sense of decorum failed me and I degenerated into full out, hysterical laughter.

"And…an…sorry-" I spent another few minutes curled up in my chair sniggering.

"-should I refuse?"

Her answer, like her smirk was positively brutal.

"We kill you."

Hmm, get a job fighting the league or death… tough decision there. A quick double check of those cuffs might be in order…

"So let me get this straight, either I take option 1: work for you and get my ass handed to me or option 2: never see the light of day again"  
I mulled this over slightly longer then was strictly necessary, I had been knocked out, electrocuted AND offered manual labour on pain of death, if I was going to suffer then she sure as hell was too.

"Ok I'm in, but only because you're such a pretty face."

"Very good." Waller turned aside; evidently speaking to an unseen aide "About 10'00 volts should do it Smith."

"10,000? Can't I just scream and pretend to be unconscious"  
Her grin was positively malicious "I'm afraid not, better safe then sorry"  
"Bitch" I mouthed quietly.

"Make it 20,000"

"Eeep."

Ok my first shot at writing Red-X second coolest of all teen titans villains, as I'm sure you've guess this little taster is supposed to be humorous. (yes, sadly I often have to tell people that I am in fact making a joke.)

Tell me what you think and, if news is good I'll continue it. 


End file.
